Polly
- - - }} Polly, also known by the forum name Squashbuckle, is a pirate who plays mainly on the Emerald and Cerulean oceans, formerly of the Hunter and Midnight oceans. She's the main pirate for the event character Fava. Biography Polly started on the Midnight Ocean way back in October of 2004. While still just a greenie, she joined up with the Rudder Duckies, under Captain Lorry in the flag . Polly quickly made a home on Nu and became a fixture on the docks of this out-of-the-way island. It was there that she met Peanutswench, who has remained her partner in crime ever since. Polly has spent her entire Midnight career in the Rudder Duckies, finally rising to the rank of Senior Officer. Along with several of her Rudder Duckies mates, Polly decided to try out a doubloon ocean and moved to Hunter on the day it opened. With these Duckies and a handful of other close mates, she created and became the Captain of Flocktarts that same day. Flocktarts spent their early time on Hunter as a high level merchant and event-running crew. Eventually they decided to get into the flag game and created the flag This End Up. Polly is now a lady of This End Up. She enjoyed her time on this new ocean so much that she decided to make Hunter her official home ocean. Polly took a 3 month break from her Hunter duties to portray the event character Fava on Cobalt. For 3 months she, with the help of Chilibean and her other beans, ran 12 events and governed . The identities of Fava and the rest of the beans remained a secret until their rule of Lima Island ended. Often Polly is found with fellow pirate Peanutswench. The two characters met on the docks of in March '05. They have remained closely linked ever since, and now share ownership of their gaggle of familiars and assorted holdings on the oceans they play. Together they've run quite a few events both and plan to continue their partnership. They've refused to have a "pirate wedding," but their mates know that's just a formality. Events hosted * Nu Casino - A day of events to give away 1 million PoE. ** In-game events: Opening Fireworks Gunning Tournament, Lucky Goldfish Slot Sloop, and Ultimate Fighting Blockade Board Sloop Sinking Championship. ** Forum events: Stand-Up Comic Ship Renaming Contest and Lounge Lizard Song Contest. * Lima Island Events - 3 months of events for the Cobalt ocean as Fava. 12 events were held in total including an extensive rumble event for a familiar, called Punch in the Kidneys. * Pirate Paparazzi - Forum art contest to create a tabloid image of OMs/Devs for a red monkey. * What I gave the Ringers - A small writing event with approximately 150-175 participants * Design a Banstick! - 2 forum contests to design the Ringers a new banstick. * Frequent Flocktart Fun - Ongoing series of forum events for the Hunter ocean. Awards * Who wants to be the governor of Lima - April '06 - Cobalt - Winner of event governorship under the character Fava. Her entry can be found here. * Impromptu Carpentry Bakeoff - Feb '07 - Hunter - 1st place - Red/tan parrot named "Graham" and a blue ribbon. * BK Fruit Frenzy Races - June '07 - 2nd place with Redsail and Peanutswench - Tan Monkey named Pecan and a purple/tan parrot feather. * Name the Buildings for the New Ocean - April '06 - Hunter - 1st Place - Green/Green fancy ribbon, her names were used for all the buildings on Quetzal Island. * Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Auction - Sep '07 - Winner with Peanutswench and over 7000 points - Purple Octopus. * I HAS A EVENT!1 A Journey into LOLCODE - July '07 - Fourth Place * Fantasy Island contest! - April '06 - Honorable Mention and became an island designer. * The Great Scavenger Race - Feb '07 - 2nd and 3rd Place with Redsail and Peanutswench - Navy nautilus shell, 2 navy starfish, and 2 gold starfish. * Won several rumble auto tournaments for trinkets. Islands designed Polly is one of the winners of the Fantasy Island Contest. Her wonderful design work can be seen at Duat Island, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean). Other accomplishments * She shares her familiars on Emerald with Peanutswench. * She's named a few buildings on the oceans. ** Cerulean *** Nu Island **** Twenty-one Blackshack **** High Stakes Tables **** House Rules *** **** Ottoman Empire *** **** Rusty Poker ** Emerald *** **** All buildings via the Name the Buildings for the NEW OCEAN! contest. *** **** Rhesus Fleeces **** Primate Realty **** Ape Ship **** Chimpendale * Has an extensive trinket collection on Hunter, and renamed ship collection on Midnight. Avatars Polly has used very few avatars on the forum. She has only changed a handful of times. image:Avatar-Hedvvig-Polly.png|Current avatar by Hedvvig image:Avatar-Darkviper-Polly.png|by Darkviper image:Avatar-Escape-Polly.png|by Escape Category:Fantasy_Island_Winners